Worry
by WolfieBelle
Summary: After defeating Ghestis and helplessly watching N leave, White can't help but feel as if she'll never be the same. She's distanced herself from her mother, and, when she's unexpectedly taken to Accumula town by Reshiram, history repeats itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters. And, I don't own N… Poor me. I wish I owned N. This story is told from Whitney's, or White's, point of view

**-Chapter One-**

So, I'd beaten Ghestis, forced most of Team Plasma to disband, and succeeded in making N realize what he'd done. He'd been used, the poor dear. When he left me that day, flying away on Zekrom, his face held such an unfathomable sadness that just thinking about it made me want to go jump off of a cliff. He'd been through much more that I'd ever imagine.

It had been four months since that incident. I'd been living with my mother, and my sixteenth birthday was coming up in a few days. However, I couldn't even bring myself to smile. Something was not right. I didn't feel quite well.

The ringing of my alarm clock sounded unreasonably loud in my left ear. I reached over to hit the snooze button, only finding my mother's hand over the very button I wished to push. Her face, which mine resembled, held an annoyed expression. I pressed the off button so that she could talk. I knew there was something she was itching to tell me.

"Listen, Whitney. You've been sitting around like a knot on a log all morning. It's nearly noon. You need to get up, sweetie." Her brown eyes held a look of worry. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting awful strange lately. Ever since you defeated Ghestis, something's been bugging you. I can tell it."

I cringed at the mention of Ghestis. The man used that innocent boy like a puppet to do his own will. The man that N once called his father.

"See, you're having all these weird express-" I cut her off.

"Nothing's wrong, Mom," I lied, getting out of my bed and over to my closet. I peeled off my pajamas, throwing them in the dirty clothes bin that sat in the far corner of my walk-in closet, and replaced them with my usual attire; a white tank top, denim shorts, a black vest, running shoes, and a pink and white baseball cap.

Nudity didn't even faze my mom, but by the time I was finished dressing, I turned around and she was nowhere to be found in my room. That was exactly what I was aiming for.

Reaching into the drawer that my pokeballs were hidden in, I pulled all of them out, and released Serperior into my room, the laser beam giving way to the form of my snake-like pokemon. He let out a sort of hissing noise when he saw me in front of him as he slithered over to me. He wedged his nose in the crook of my neck, nuzzling me. Ever since N had left, I'd picked up the ability to speak to pokemon, also.

_White…. What's wrong? _Though I could hear his voice loud and clear, all that others would be able to hear would be different hissing noises.

"Why don't we go somewhere, Serperior? You, me, and Reshiram." I placed my left hand under his chin and stroked from his forehead down to his nose with my right. He stilled at my touch.

_Where to?_

"I don't know. Let's just get up and go." I kissed his nose affectionately before putting all of my pokeballs onto the belt that they belonged on. I slipped the belt around my waist, grabbed my bag that held my potions, spare pokeballs, and other things, and left.

_Where you lead, I'll follow._

I turned to find Serperior effortlessly gliding along the grassy ground behind me. For the first time in months, I smiled, but it was a forced one. Though Serperior knew that my smile wasn't sincere, he pretended not to notice for my sake. How I loved my pokemon. They were always the best friends I could ever ask for.

I released Reshiram once I got far enough away from all of the trainers that wished to battle me, and Serperior and I climbed onto his snowy white back.

_Where do you wish to go, Whitney?_ Reshiram's voice was more regal than my other pokemons' voices. Just him saying my name immediately reminded me of velvet; something soft; something found in the houses of royalty.

"Surprise me, Reshiram." I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Anywhere would be fine. I just needed a change of scenery for a couple hours.

Reshiram broke out a knowing smile before taking off.

On our short flight, I went through the thoughts in my head. Why was I feeling like this? What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I acting like myself? Every answer evaded me. I hadn't even noticed that we landed until people were staring at me. Well, not me, but Reshiram.

"Wow, Mommy! Look at the bit white dragon pokemon!" A young kid pointed wildly at Reshiram, who tried his best to ignore the burning stares from the locals of….

Why on earth was I in Accumula town. Did Reshiram really want to jog bad memories? I turned to him, a look of anger so evident on my face that it was a wonder that he didn't burst up in flames. I pulled out his pokeball, and the laser beam pulled him back into the red and white sphere. I ran a hand through my brown hair, which I had forgotten to put up in a ponytail. Luckily, my hat made my hair look a bit more cooperative than it actually was.

Serperior slithered up to me. Before he could even ask, I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes, we're going to stay at the pokemon center overnight. I am not riding on Reshiram again."

Though Reshiram was a good pokemon, he sometimes got a bit too wild for his own good, pushing me to see how much slack I would give him. After this incident, he would get no more slack.

"We'll walk back to Nuvema town tomorrow." I made my way to the pokemon center, where Serperior, Reshiram, and I would be spending the night.

**Alrighty~ I'm so happy that this ended up being so well, and, for all of you that are wondering where N will come in, you're about to find out. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

I slowly woke from my deep slumber to the sound of Cinccino's heartbeat. She must have made it out of her pokeball sometime during the night. She was such a sweet pokemon. I couldn't help but sleepily grin as she stirred in her sleep, her soft fur brushing against my cheek. She had curled up beside my head, and her front paws, which could double as hands as times, were entangled in my crazy, wavy hair, and her feet rested lightly on my neck.

And then the quiet was broken with a scream. Some sort of blood-curdling scream that sent chills up my spine. It was no battle cry of a pokemon or even a scream of joy. This definitely came from a human, and, by the sounds of it, that human was in pain. Though the scream was blood-curdling, it was pitched low enough so that I knew that it belonged to a man.

Without taking time to slip out of my knee-length silk nightgown, I ran out of the door after grabbing my pokeballs. I counted just to make sure I had them all. One- Serperior. Two- Reshiram. Three- Cinccino. And four- Zebstrika. I was so relieved that I had gathered them all, not that I had ever forgotten a pokeball. Half-way down the stairs that led to the first floor of the pokemon center, I tripped and fell, tumbling down to the very bottom step. It didn't faze me a bit; I kept on running. As I burst out of the center's doors, I noticed that Cinccino was frantically holding onto my head. She let out a few panicked squeaks before she actually said something that I could distinguish.

"_He's around the corner. I hear uneven breathing, limping footsteps, and…_" My beloved pokemon stopped for a moment, as if she was hearing something that she didn't recognize. "_Something's dripping on the ground._" She pointed her paw, and, somehow, I saw where she was pointing in my peripheral vision. I headed straight for the corner she'd gestured to.

No sooner had I turned the corner than when I saw someone on the ground. He was holding onto the wall for dear life, as if that was the only thing that was helping him stay up and walking- it probably was. A black robe shrouded his face and figure from me, but, I could see the darker wet spots on the garment that surrounded a rip in it. Behind the rip in the fabric, I could see the wet skin that no doubt belonged to a man. The ribbon of skin that shown beneath the fabric was covered in blood as well, but beneath the crimson liquid, I could distinguish that the skin's tone was somewhere between being pale or tan.

I had no clue why I was taking in all these details. Was I insane? I should have been helping him, but it seemed as if time had stopped before my very eyes.

He looked up, and, though I couldn't see his eyes, his mouth tilted upward in the ghost of a smile. "I knew someone would come…" Blood trickled out from the corners of his mouth, and that must have set my plan to help him in motion, because, before I could even register what I was doing, I found myself at his side, supporting his weight with my shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in an effort to support himself, but he let out a moan as he did so. Who was this man? Why was I helping him? He could have been faking.

Some part of me ignored all of those doubts. He was not faking. I heard something dripping onto the concrete. Was someone peeing nearby? No. I looked to the source of noise, which was a crimson pool forming near the man's feet. Blood was dripping from his wound onto the ground. Now I knew what Cinccino was talking about when she said she heard something dripping. I was so caught up in helping that I almost didn't hear Cinccino barking orders at me.

"_The wound's bleeding too much! Sit him down, put pressure on the wound, and don't let him strain himself!_" Her shrill voice nearly deafened me. Strangely enough, I could have sworn that the man I was helping almost tilted his head towards Cinccino, almost as if he understood her as much as I did.

Of course, he was probably just freaked out that my pokemon was almost screaming at me.

I did as Cinccino said, setting the man down gently, noticing that he was a good deal taller than me, and tore off the bottom strip of his black robe, pressing it tightly against the wound that was forming a crimson pool around his body. What had happened to him?

He seemed conscious enough to press the makeshift bandage to his wound, so I thought of asking him. No. I would tell him. Maybe giving him a command would push him to live.

"Press the cloth on your wound. I'm going to go get help," I said, getting up to leave. When I turned around, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. Chills went up my spine as I realized that the reason that his hand was warm and wet was because it was soaked in his own blood.

"I don't want you to leave. Don't let me die alone." I turned to face the man on the ground. The man that was about to die. Tears sprung in my eyes. I'd never witness someone die. I didn't want to witness someone dying.

I wasn't going to let him die.

He loosened his grip, and, feeling as if something bad would happen if I left him, I threw Reshiram's pokeball into the air, and he was released out of it. For some strange reason, he almost looked satisfied.

"Reshiram, please take us home. If you mess around, he'll die, so…" Tears began streaming down my face at an unbelievable rate. "Please take us straight home, and hurry!" I almost yelled the last sentence, praying to whoever was listening that my pokemon wouldn't screw me over with some bull crap like he did when he flew me to Accumula town in the first place.

Reshiram nodded, and nudged the man onto his back with a bit of assistance from me. I clenched and unclenched my fists in the hem of my shorts as Reshiram flew us home. Cinccino purred against my ear, trying to calm me down.

"_He'll be okay_," she tried to convince me. "_He'll be just fine._"

No matter how hard Cincinno tried, I still worried that this man that I'd mysteriously come upon was going to die on Reshiram's back.


End file.
